Betrayal
by flyfree1031
Summary: He had no idea how he was going to live his life without his light, his Caroline. But he knew that there was no way he could take her back now, not after what he saw. He instantly grew colder as he blocked out all his feelings toward her, trying to feel nothing but indifference.


Snuff by Slipknot

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**This is honestly one of my favorite bands, it's amazing. I really didn't want to write angst for my OTP, but this song literately made me cry when I heard it, and it was just so fitting. **

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins_

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

He remembers the way she showed up on his doorstep in New Orleans, _"not quite a century yet love" he teases._

_"Does your offer still stand?" She asks, looking sharply into his eyes defiantly._

_"To show you the world? Of course, where shall we go? Paris? Rome? Tokyo?"_

_"Anywhere… As long as you're with me. I don't want to be alone anymore" He doesn't know what he felt at that moment, but his chest felt lighter than it had since he left the small town of Mystic Falls with his siblings 60 years ago._

_So if you love me let me go_

_And run away before I know_

_My heart is just too dark to care_

_I can't destroy what isn't there_

He smashes each carefully chosen piece of furniture, roaring in fury. He punches a deep hole into the brightly colored walls. He doesn't feel any pain as he destroys the room that held so many happy memories. He smashes, and destroys everything in the room. Eventually, he collapses onto his knees, eyes closed, fists bloodied, remembering _her_. Her sweet innocence that slowly found its way under his skin and stayed there. Her light that constantly battled his darkness. _"You're beautiful and full of light, I fancy you"_ he remembers himself saying. He remembers the way she looked down bashfully, her cheeks coloring with the most becoming color at his declaration.

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I'm along I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you_

_My smile was taken long ago _

_If I can change I hope I never know_

He remembers the light in her eyes and her bright smile as he shows her the world. She would twirl and look back at him, grab his hands and try to get him to dance with her. They had been traveling together for a decade when they had their first fight. Their first huge fight had been over his methods in doing business.

_"Why do you have to threaten them?" She yells, she had made no secret of her abhorrence towards the way he usually interacted with those that worked for him._

_"It's what we are sweetheart. We don't all live in your little world where everyone is nice, trusting, and willing to risk their lives for each other" _

_Her eyes filled with tears as she ran away while he stormed back to their apartment. They refused to talk to each other for the next few weeks, but he finally cracked and bought her a cake that had 'I'm sorry' written in frosting. She laughed at his gesture, and he agreed to be a bit nicer, at least when she wasn't around._

The corner of his mouth lifts in the ghost of a smile at the memory, the blonde was truly an angel. She finally figured out that she was too good for him.

_I still press your letters to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_

_I couldn't face a life without your lights_

_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_

_So save your breath, I will not care_

He looks up at the photo collage of the two of them. The one she had insisted on putting on her ceiling so it could be the last thing she saw before going to bed, and the first thing she saw when she woke up. It had taken a long time, lots of glue, and many destroyed clothes to complete, but it was worth it seeing her smile when she saw it. He had no idea how he was going to live his life without his light, his Caroline. But he knew that there was no way he could take her back now, not after what he saw. He instantly grew colder as he blocked out all his feelings toward her, trying to feel nothing but indifference.

_I think I made it very clear_

_You couldn't hate enough to love_

_Is that supposed to be enough?_

_._

_I only wish you weren't my friend_

_then I could hurt you in the end_

_I never claimed to be a saint_

_My own was banished long ago_

_It took the death of hope to let you go_

He knew that she wouldn't come back, not after what he had said. They had become more than lovers after their time together, they were also best friends. He knew exactly where to hit to make it hurt. He wished he didn't care for her so much, so that he could hurt her in the same way he had tortured all of those that had betrayed him in the past. He knew he had never been a good person, but that one baby vampire had been able to reach past all his barriers and see the parts of him that had been hidden for centuries. His one vulnerability, Caroline. All hope was gone, he knew that he had to let her go.

_So break yourself against my stones_

_And spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help_

_You sold me out to save yourself_

He had known about Caroline's survival instincts, but he had once foolishly thought that her sense of loyalty would rule it out. He never expected her to betray him. Worse, she knew everything about him, even things he was too ashamed to tell his family. He had thought she at least, being the angel she was, would understand. He closes him eyes again, giving himself one more moment of this weakness.

_And I won't listen to your shame_

_You ran away, you're all the same_

_angels lie to keep control_

_My love was punished long ago_

_If you still care don't ever let me know_

_If you still care don't ever let me know_


End file.
